Rumor Has It
by bucktooth22
Summary: some kinda AU where they're in the Jedi temple before the war. Yoda's still doing his thing, younglings were pre Vader. Idk I'm kinda wingin it here, just roll with it. Reylo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

AN: This is some kinda AU where they're in the Jedi temple before the war. Yoda's still doing his thing, younglings were pre Vader (i.e. not dead). Idk I'm kinda wingin it here so just roll with it.

He didn't realize when he'd grown to love her, and he didn't realize when he'd grown to want her, but now that he had these feelings he didn't know what to do with them. He remembers the day she arrived at the temple, she was small, maybe six. She'd been found abandoned and had been bought off a slaver that had claimed to have seen her first. She was small even for her age, and he wanted to protect her. He saw the way the other younglings looked at her. They had parents they had been taken from, homes and families and people. A mix of jealousy and distrust and dislike. That's how it was with the little ones. A Jedi must learn to control their emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

He remembers the first time he spoke to her. He often helped with the younglings, master Yoda said it was good for him. He saw how they avoided her and she didn't seem to mind. She was never concerned with them, their attention or their gossip. "I hear she speaks to the astromech droids in the launch bays." One whispered.

"How does she even get in there?" Another asked with wide eyes.

"A Jedi does not deal in rumors." He said as he walked past them and to the corner where she was sitting alone to eat her lunch. "How's your lunch?" He asked as he took out his own.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"Why don't you eat with the others?"

"They prefer I don't." She said as if she didn't care. Maybe she didn't. He would, but she wasn't like him, was she.

"Would you like to eat with me?" He asked with a smile. She shrugged.

And so the days went, she would sometimes speak to him of her interest in engineering, but mostly they were quiet.

"Have you ever been in the launch bay?" He asked one day.

"I thought Jedi didn't deal in rumors." She smirked.

"Indulge me, I'm just a padawan." He laughed.

"If I had, would you punish me?"

"How did you get in?"

"The doors are easy to trick." She laughed and took out a piece of paper. She drew the design of the door panel and then explained how to get it to open without breaking anything. He was impressed and promised to keep her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

When she was finally old enough and sound enough to be promoted to padawan he was in his early twenties and had just been promoted to Jedi. He begged Yoda to let him be her master, and finally the other consented with a knowing chuckle. When he told Rey she seemed pleased, and he felt his heart stir. Not like when he had been drawn to her before, but in a different way. He considered rescinding his offer to b master, but none of the other Jedi wanted the outcast padawan. Her skills were mediocre, but she excelled in other things like flying and engineering. He tried training her but her stubbornness at him being authoritative over her turned into resistance to learn from him. He sat in his room, meditating on how best to teach her, when a knock came at the door. Rey was on the other side, so he welcomed her in.

"You were meditating." It was a statement, so he simply nodded. "Master Solo-" she began, but there was hesitance in her voice. She had refused to call him master Solo thus far, and he grumbled but consented, because she had always known him as just 'Ben.'

"Rey, let me explain." He cut in. "You're my first padawan, and I'm trying to do my best for you while still respecting the Jedi way. I know our relationship has been a friendly one, so I've been struggling with how to maintain that while still being your master."

"I know. You're always going to be Ben. Maybe stop trying to be my master and just teach me how you used to." She said softly.

"Because of the high tensions they're putting more Jedi on worlds that are more dangerous than our usual ones. I'm not sure how I'll be if you get hurt." He said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Then teach me." She looked at him challengingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Corellia was a dangerous world indeed, with slavers and bounty hunters as the nicer of the lot. It didn't take long to realize someone had put a bounty on any confirmed Jedi, which put Ben and Rey in danger. After being chased out of the town they were stationed in, they found themselves struggling to survive beyond the city limits. "We need to get word to the council so they know this isn't a safe planet." Ben hissed as another group of slavers walked into the gates.

"Should I go? I can pretend to be a slave better than you." She whispered back.

"I don't want you going in there alone." He shook his head.

"Trust me master." She grinned and stood, brushing the chunks of mud off the hem of skirt. She took off her cloak and weapons belt.

"You're not going without your lightsaber-" He protested firmly.

"Of course not master." She laughed and handed him the belt and cloak and took the lightsaber, hiding it under her skirt. He blushed and looked away as she shed some of her normal padawan layers until she was down to her most revealing layer while still covered. "I'll be back before you know it." She winked before sneaking off. She fell in line behind a row of slaves, head down pretending to be one. No one questioned it, no one saw it. He held her things close to his chest.

After a long wait he finally stood. He put her cloak over his own and snuck in after the sun had descended. After checking all he places he would think to look, he began looking for tracks. The mud was deep but he'd gotten enough of a look at the slaver who had the girls she joined to know where to go next. He found them and learned that all his girls had sold.

"Did you see a girl around this tall, brown hair?" He asked. The man shook his head. Ben growled and whispered through clenched teeth a threat. He began asking around, and most were unwilling to help until he suggested a bit more forcefully. After a few threats and some he followed up on, he finally got word that someone had caught her. He raced to where he was told without even considering that it may be a trap. Fortunately, she was there, unfortunately it was a trap. She was chained and unconscious, and therefore did not witness him kill the bounty hunters and slavers that had captured her. After they were dispatched he scooped her up and carried her out of the cellar and to the little house they had originally been put in. She woke on a ship that was taking them back to the temple.

"Ben?" She sat up before hissing in pain. He appeared in a flash, eyes wide with worry. Master Yoda appeared from behind him. "Master Solo." She corrected. "Master Yoda."

"Feeling better you are little one?" Yoda said putting a little green hand on hers.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Her whole body hurt and her eyes stung.

"We'll talk later. Just rest for now." Ben said before he and yoda went back into the other room. She looked at the med droid that had been tracking her vitals and such.

"Will I live?" She asked. It turned its black eyes on her and she felt the sting recede.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Ben did not come back to see her, but yoda did. He was careful with his words so as not to tell her anything that was going on, but that she should focus on rest and recovery until the council had made their decisions.

She was in her room in the temple staring out the window wondering where Ben was and why he had not visited her when she realized the door was not locked. She went to find him, but his room was empty. She went to find yoda, but he was not in the training room. Frowning she went to the council chambers. She sensed yoda and Ben inside, but she knew she was not allowed to enter without her master's permission. She opened the door a crack and peeked in. It was a trial. Ben was in trouble. The rest of the council was only projecting in, and yoda had said nothing. Ben was also silent. They deliberated about something using words like murder and killing and expel. She wanted to run in and tell them that Ben hadn't done anything wrong. He wouldn't. She needed to know the story, why couldn't she remember? She kept trying to think back but it got fuzzy and her headache increased. She sank down and waited until they called a recess. Ben went to speak with Yoda and they had words. Yoda nodded solemnly and left the chamber with Ben staring out the windows. She crept in and stood behind him trying to sense his thoughts. Such turmoil, such unrest. She reached out for his hand but he pulled it away.

"You shouldn't be here." He said softly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were listening." He turned away.

"Master-"

"I'm not your master anymore." He snapped.

"What happened? Why can't I remember?" She asked again.

"I killed them. They hurt you and I killed them. I went against the Jedi way and attacked in anger." He said softly as he turned to walk away.

"Master-" She grabbed his arm.

"I'm not your master!" He shouted snapping his arm away. She fell backwards, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I'm probably not even going to be a Jedi."

"Then I won't be a Jedi either." She said from the floor.

"Why are you even here? You should be resting." He sighed as if deflated from the anger leaving him.

"You didn't visit." She got back up and crossed her arms.

"Did you miss me?" His laughter was mocking. "It seems as though i've forgotten your childlike needs."

"Childlike?" She huffed. He put a hand on her head and laughed as he walked her back to her room. "Master, I forgot to ask. Where are you staying?"

"Again with this master stuff. I'm not your master. You'll have to find someone else to take you on."

"Ben." She rolled her eyes.

"Better. I'm in civilian quarters for the time being." He said.

"But-!"

"Enough. We can talk more tomorrow. You're still recovering. Get some rest and don't wander off."

"I thought you weren't my master." She teased.

"Rey." He turned to her with a frown. A serious look complete with serious frown. "Please don't make this harder than it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rey was in a state of temporary flux. She wanted to listen to Ben's trial but was not even supposed to be near it. She wanted to talk to him about how he was dealing with all the troubles that had come up, but Jedi control their emotions. She was consumed with worry any time she tried to get herself to go seek a new master. Anxiety over abandoning Ben. And worry about not being good enough for anyone else. She was not as skilled as most other padawans, and because the force was spread thin the likelihood that she would have to find a master who already had a padawan was high. She didn't want that. Both because she didn't want to be compared, and because she knew all the other padawans and they generally did not like her. It had been days of just wandering the temple, avoiding people, and just thinking about her options. She often found herself outside the council chambers, and would stop to listen to the endless debate. One day she waited, hidden, until all others had left and then went and sat in the center of the room and tried meditating. She didn't know why, she just felt like it was the thing to do. She didn't know how long she was there but Yoda's hand on her shoulder pulled her out of it.

"Seek guidance do you?" He chuckled and sat in his council chair.

"I'm worried master." She bowed her head in shame. Jedi did not let themselves be consumed by such emotions.

"For young Solo or for you do you worry?"

"Both." She said looking up at him. "And I know Jedi don't feel-"

"Ahh, feel much Jedi do. Sometimes too much. Speak with your master you must on such matters." He smiled.

"I don't have a master." She said sullenly.

"Young Solo then." Yoda nodded.

"Am I allowed?"

"Jedi are you not? Council can be sought in all forms."

"Thank you master." She stood and bowed before going to find Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

She sat on the floor outside his quarters for a long time before going to knock. Ben's face swam before her, deep frown set in. "Not now." He turned away.

"Master Yoda sent me." She said.

"You can't do anything now." He said.

"What? I was having problems and he told me to come to you. Do anything?" She asked.

"What problems?" He turned around, worry coloring his hazel eyes.

"Emotional ones. I can't do anything about what?"

"I have been expelled from the order." He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't think I would be good help to you in emotional matters."

"Ben-"

"It's best you go." He said with shuddering breath.

"But-" Her worry and anxiety were now turning to guilt and shame and she felt her stomach clench and her throat tighten. Her knees were shaking and she wanted to just melt into nothing.

"I can put in a good word with a master if you want. Before I go. I want you to continue being the best padawan." He was trying to sound brave. Or less upset. He was trying to hide his emotions. And she was too for that matter. But she was always better than he in such matters.

"I don't want another master." She said in a strong voice. She was proud of how firm and unwavering it sounded.

"Rey-" He looked up at her with tired eyes. Exhausted and betrayed and heartbroken.

"I want you. If you go I go."

"I can't let you-"

"Bite me. I'm going with you." She was firm. She steadied herself and was firm. The firmest she'd ever been on a decision. No worry or anxiety. Still a little guilt but nothing that couldn't be overcome with a brash decision.

"No." He frowned deeply. Deeper than ever.

"You can leave without me but i'll just follow you. Whether you like it or not."

"Please-"

"I don't need your approval. I'm coming." He sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Ben closed the door behind him and picked up the quarterstaff. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, assuming fighting stance. She had bandages wrapped around her feet, wrists, and chest, and wore loose fitting knee length shorts. When she fought she was different. Less wild and more calculating. It was similar to when she tinkered with droids and such. Her eyes went from warm jovial and mischevious to cold calculating and dangerous. It was a puzzle. He swung at her, years of training with his lightsaber made his actions sure and powerful, but her slender body maneuvered out of the way, careful not to let it touch her, but not too far. No overcorrecting, and no wasting energy. He used his backswing as a diversion to bring the butt in. She dodged the backswing and narrowly avoided the second attack, but he'd opened himself up for her to attack. She took the moment, blowing a powerful hit into his lower abdomen. He caught himself and smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rey put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of his life.

"Midichlorians are what connects all life. Jedi are host to more than the average person, and therefore strong in the force. This, however, means that they are also bound to the life force of every other living thing in the universe. That makes their emotions stronger. Both in power over the individual and in the strength of the love itself." Kylo said. He'd never taught her this lesson before, so she was silent, ever eager to absorb more of the Jedi way they'd left behind. "Because of this, the Jedi have to work to control their emotions, because powerful love can turn to a far more powerful hate. This does not mean Jedi don't feel emotions. They just have to keep them in check, so as not to go on a murderous rampage when the one they love if taken by slavers." His heartbeat quickened and his muscles tensed.

"Not that you're speaking from personal experience or anything." She laughed. He laughed too and eased back into his story.

"Worry and fear and hate, any negative emotions that would be fine in a normal person are increased exponentially in Jedi, just like love and trust and joy. That makes them dangerous."

"So are they bad?" Rey asked looking up at Ben with wide eyes.

"Not by any means. It just means that if left unchecked, if left to fester, they can become bad. That's why younglings and padawans always have a master. Someone to help. Someone to talk to when there's something wrong." He explained. "Yoda told me all of this before I left. He said someone I cared about might need to hear it some day. I suspected he meant you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I was worried. I didn't leave my room for days I was so worried. And sometimes I just walked for hours. Until well after dark." She confessed.

"Worried about what?" He asked, concern drenching his voice.

"Worried about you. Worried about not being good enough. And about abandoning you to look for another master. And about having to share a master. About who the other padawan would be and who the master would be. About what would become of me. And what would happen in your trial. What would happen to us..."

"There was no us then." He said thoughtfully.

"It's always been us." She smiled.

"We were such children." He laughed.

"There's no proof that I was ever a child." She turned a nose up at him and grinned. "And Jedi do not deal in rumors."

"Good thing I'm not a Jedi you little brat." He laughed.


End file.
